Rebirth
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: The characters of the Universe of the Four Gods have somehow become real. Miaka now has to find all of them, even the Seriyu Seishi to stop the oncomming threat. Will she be able to in time? Please read and review...no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Rebirth  
  
  
Darkness all around except for a single set of lights. Bodies lay scattered on the cold pavement. A man stirred. He sat up, his greenish blue hair reflecting the strong red light. The others awoke. Like Zombies they all left that spot and went to their so-called homes. Humans created for one purpose to help fight.   
  
Reincarnated to live a life much like their last. Shadows lurked in the darkness calling out to death. This was the battle they must face. This is what became of the warriors of the Universe of the four gods. 


	2. Part 1: School Days

Rebirth  
part 1~School Days  
  
  
"10th grade, yea yea yea", sang high schooler Miaka Yuki as she danced through the halls to first period. It was early morning at Yotsubadi high. Not only that, it was the first day of school.  
  
"Ohayo Miaka!", hollered a blonde girl about the same height. The girl ran over smiling kindly and almost laughing in sheer excitement.   
  
"Yui-chan", said Miaka,"oh Yui! How have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you". Miaka babbled on and on until the bell finally rang. Everyone took their seats as the teacher entered the room.  
  
"Good morning class", said the teacher", welcome to grade ten at Yotsubadai". As the teacher called roll Miaka couldn't help but to look at the rest of the students in the class. Most of the students were new to this school. Miaka noticed two sets of twins in the class as well. The first were sitting near Yui-chan, a set of twin brothers. The other twins were sitting right behind Miaka. Looked like two twin girls. Except one of the girls was slightly taller and had a small mole under her left eye. The first half of the day passed smoothly and soon it was time for lunch.  
  
"Miaka over here", called Yui. Miaka noticed that Yui had made friends with the two twins, they were pretty cute. No wonder that Yui made friends with them so easily.  
  
"Coming Yui-chan!", replied Miaka cheerfully. As Miaka began running towards her friend she heard several yells.   
  
"Hey! Watch out", screamed a guy with greenish hair. It was too late. Miaka was hit head on with a soccer ball. The guy ran over right away along with Yui and the twin brothers.  
  
"Oh Miaka are you ok?," asked Yui while bending over her injured friend. Miaka was hit pretty hard in the head, but she had minor injuries. (Considering how hard her head is!)  
  
"I'm so sorry", said the guy," is there any way I can repay you? If so just tell me. My name is Tamahome but my friends call me Tama". Tamahome stayed with Miaka the rest of lunch to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Thanks Tamahome", said Miaka. Just as Tamahome was about to get up and leave a girl with slightly curly hair tackled him.  
  
"Tama!", she said angrily" you promised you'd eat lunch with Nuri, Rokou and me today!" The girl climbed off of Tamahome and a small pout formed on her face.  
  
"Aww Kourin I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Please forgive me, and give my apologies to Nuriko and Rokou" said Tamahome. Miaka looked up to see two people walking over. One was Kourin's twin, the other looked older. Like, an 11th grader.  
  
"Well now you're gonna get it", mocked Kourin" my brothers are coming. Hee hee. I'm just joking Tama". Kourin ran over to meet her siblings.  
  
"wahuhuhuhhhhhhhhh", said Miaka in total disbelief", the..the...that's a guy?" Miaka fell over in disbelief, while Tamahome just laughed.  
  
"Oh you mean Nuriko...ain't he feminine looking? But yes he's a guy. You can tell him from Kourin because of the mole under his eye. Even though he looks like a girl don't underestimate him...but he's lots of fun", explained Tamahome.  
  
"Tama!" said a voice" you know I'm not deaf and I can hear, so what am I gonna   
do with you?" Nuriko casually walked up to Tamahome and whacked him upside the head. Miaka could do noting but stare and laugh, as Tamahome got beat up.  
  
"So you're Nuriko?" asked Miaka. Miaka walked up to Nuriko, "I've heard a little about you from Tamahome", said Miaka. Kourin and Rokou walked to where Nuriko was.  
  
"Hello! So what's your name? Here are my brother and sister. Their names are Kourin and Rokou, Kourin is in grade 10 with me while Rokou is in 12th grade" was Nuriko's reply.  
  
"My name's Miaka Yuki", said Miaka" It's very nice to meet you all." Just at that very moment Miaka and the others noticed something. They were late for class! Miaka, Nuriko and Kourin ran down the halls to science. They burst in the door breathing heavily.  
  
"Ahh...I see we have some late students. Well since it's the first day I'll let it slide" said the science teacher, "but since there are only 3 seats in the very back you'll have to sit together". The three walked to the back of the room and sat down with Miaka in the middle. Soon enough school was over. The newest obsession at Yotsubadai was girls cheerleading. Miaka, Yui and Kourin went to register while Tamahome and Nuriko sat on the bleachers. Soon enough they heard...  
  
"What the hell? Damn it!" screamed a guy on the field.  
  
"Ha ha it's Tasuki! Man he's so pissed that his face is almost the color of his hair!" joked Tamahome. Nuriko and Tamahome watched as Tasuki limped and jumped his way up the bleachers. Cursing all the way...as usual.  
  
"Well well it's Tasuki", said Nuriko, "got injured again?" Nuriko playfully hit Tasuki on the back.  
  
"What are you blind? Yes I got injured again and by the way...shove it Tama!" argued Tasuki the orange haired 10th grader. The all actually stopped fighting to watch the girls try out for cheerleading. Kourin was very good and could easily do flips and cartwheels. Yui was also very skilled. Miaka on the other hand was being a klutz as usual, but she could yell cheers pretty well. After an hour of very though work the cheerleaders in the final cut were called.  
  
"Ok! You all worked very hard today and you should be proud", said the cheerleading coach", now Miss.Hari will announce the girls that made the cut".  
  
"Hello girls. I coordinate the cheers and dances for you. Now I'll read off the names in the final cut...Kourin, Sakura, Chelsea, Nikki, Yui, Rita, Mai, Serene, Juline, Suu, Umi and Miaka. Congratulations to you all", said Miss.Hari. Miaka, Yui and Kourin ran up the bleachers happily. Although when Yui saw Tamahome she froze. As if something was wrong.  
  
"Sorry Miaka I forgot I have to go home right away!" yelled Yui as she ran off the bleachers.   
  
"Okay", yelled Miaka cheerfully. After Miaka met Tasuki everyone walked to eat at Burger King. Tasuki looked like he spotted someone as soon as he walked in and ran over to a table. Several seconds later he returned with a 8th grader at Miaka's old school. Miaka noticed him because of his picture in the newspaper. He is noted to be the smartest kid in all of Japan.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Chiriko. Chiriko and I get together a lot, he doesn't have any brothers or sisters so for the time I'm being his half brother" explained Tasuki. Chiriko was a medium sized (height), skinny boy with brown hair. After all the intros were done they ordered their food and sat down to eat. Everyone was quite amazed at how Miaka could eat everything in like 10 seconds. After they ate they all said good-bye and walked home. But in the darkness of an alley stood a mysterious figure.  
  
"Miaka wake up!" yelled a familiar voice" you have some friends here to see you." Miaka stumbled out of bed. It was bright and early Saturday morning. Miaka rubbed her eyes and walked into the living room where her guests where waiting.  
  
"Good morning Miaka", said Kourin "Nuriko and I were wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with us today? Everybody's gonna be there!"  
  
"Sure Kourin that sounds great let me ask my mom. Be right back!" said Miaka, "hey mom, can I go on a picnic with my friends Nuriko and Kourin? Please mom!" Miaka begged and pleaded till her mom finally gave in and said yes. Miaka ran to tell her friends the good news. The three friends set out to Tamahome's place, but a strange feeling kept eating at Miaka. Several times it even felt as if someone was following them. After about 1 hour everyone was together. Miaka, Kourin, Nuriko and Tamahome carried the food to a perfect location in the park while Tasuki and Chiriko laid out the blankets. Soon enough it was time to eat and everyone was starved.  
  
"Let's eat" said Miaka while she drooled over al the delicious food. When everyone finally began to eat Miaka literally dove into the food.  
  
"Heh heh go Miaka", cheered Tasuki as he watched her stuff her face. Everybody else was clearly stunned. Suddenly they heard singing coming from another part of the park.  
  
"What's that", asked Chiriko. Suddenly accompanying the voice was another and the sound of a flute. Miaka and the others walked though the park looking and following the melody. It was a tune that could hypnotize you. Then they saw where it came from...it was...  
  
  
  
~-~ Woo, okey hope you liked it so far. Please review and no flames, thank you! ~-~ 


	3. Part 2: Dreams Can Be Deadly

Rebirth  
part 2~Dreams Can Be Deadly  
  
  
Sitting in the clearing was Yui and the twin brothers. The melodic tune of the flute mixed with the voices made a perfect tune.  
  
"Oh Yui-chan," yelled Miaka while interrupting the wonderful music. Yui looked up very surprised.  
  
"Miaka! So good to see you! Wow seems like you're very popular. Would you like to meet my friends?", Yui talked to Miaka normally but all the while was staring at Tamahome.  
  
"Sure Yui I'd love to meet them"  
  
"This boy is Amiboshi. He plays the flute, and this is his younger brother Suboshi."  
  
"Wow that's cool, but how do you tell the difference?"  
  
"I just have a way I guess." The entire group talked for a while, suddenly everything fell deadly silent. Everyone felt it. An evil life force that meant trouble.  
  
"C'mon we're not really safe here. Let's go back to my place", spoke Tamahome. The group made their way back unaware of someone or something following them. They made their way to a large apartment building. The group traveled in the elevator to the 4th floor and entered apartment number 34. This was Tamahome's home...  
  
"Tamahome is that you", asked an innocent voice.  
  
"Yes it's me I'm home", replied Tamahome. Tamahome was welcomed by the cheers of his 4 brothers and sisters, as well as his father. Tamahome led his friends to his room and slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
"So what is following us?", asked Kourin in a timid voice. Everyone was completely silent, either because they didn't know or they didn't want to know.   
  
"Whatever it is we should be very cautious", commented Tasuki.  
  
"Lately I've had these dreams," started Chiriko. "In them I saw us along with many others. They seemed very familiar. There was also a figure dressed in blue and gold. I think it was a girl but I couldn't tell because before I could approach her a giant ki blast killed all of us and destroyed the planet. I know it may just be a normal dream but it seemed very real. But I did hear her say something before the incident. She said...Don't cause it! Gather your forces, don't make it start again...the terror!" The room fell silent as if time had stopped.  
  
"I also think that this challenge may have to do with our past lives. I know we were trying to forget and play along with normal everyday lives but we all know who we are", said Chiriko. Everyone nodded. They all knew they had to put their past behind them and get along. Suddenly all of their symbols flashed as to tell them something.  
  
"Our enemy. He's on earth," said Nuriko. "We have to find the others and hurry".  
  
"Well let's see who we need to find," mentioned Tasuki. "We still need Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nakago, Soi, Ashitare, Miboshi, and Tomo."   
  
The others agreed. They were to start looking tomorrow. Everyone said farewell and began to walk home partially dazed. Miaka had found Tamahome, her first love from the universe of the four gods. They already had a date set together at the movies Monday night. It was like a wonderful dream or fantasy. Suddenly her dream was paused as Miaka was pushed by a teen on roller blades. She began to fall, but someone caught her...it was Hotohori or at least someone that looked liked him.   
  
"Miss are you ok?," asked Hotohori. He stared at her then suddenly seemed to recognize her or signify that he knew her from somewhere.   
  
"Hotohori? Yes I'm fine," replied Miaka. Miaka stared into Hotohori's eyes. 'Is it really him?'  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hotohori stared back at Miaka. Searching his memory, remembering.  
  
"Hotohori, don't you know me?" It didn't seem that he remembered, but then...  
"Miaka, is that you? Suzaku no Miko...Oh Miaka it really is you I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again". Hotohori held Miaka tight in her arms.  
"Hotohori dear what are you doing?," a soft female voice ruptured their thoughts. A pretty lady with long purple hair walked up.   
  
"Houki. Do you remember the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuki? This is her", Hotohori solemnly replied.  
  
"Oh Miss. Houki. It's so good to see you again," gushed Miaka. After a while of talking Miaka explained the entire story to Hotohori and walked home.  
  
"I'm back," hollered Miaka. She walked into the house, threw off her shoes and tramped up to her room. Miaka threw herself down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep took over her body and visions came to her mind.  
  
Quiet. Silence all around. Everyone is here. A girl my height. She stands still.  
  
"Don't start it again! The terror!" I can see her just before we are all killed. Shoulder length blackish hair. Miaka shot awake gasping for air. She quickly called everyone informing them to watch out for the girl with brown hair.  
  
"Miaka! Get off the phone!," yelled her mom. "We've been waiting to use it for the last hour!"  
  
"Sorry mom!" Miaka walked back to her room, which now seemed dark and frightening. Maybe things would be better at school...maybe.  
  
Early the next morning Miaka woke up feeling dizzy and hot. She slowly got out of bed and clumsily put on her clothes. As she sat down for a second to eat she realized that she wasn't in the least bit hungry.  
  
"Bye mom. I'm leaving now!," Miaka called though her apartment. Miaka slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. Still quite dizzy she wobbled to school.  
Miaka made her way to school and walked to her locker.  
  
"Hey Miaka!", said a bubbly voice. Miaka closed her eyes. A girl with dark purple hair jumped on Miaka and both of them were sent tumbling to the cold hall of the school.  
  
"Ow, Kourin. Why did you do that?," Miaka asked while Kourin helped her to her feet.  
  
"Gee I dunno, I guess it's just fun and I'm in a good mood!"  
  
"Why's that? Did little Kouri get a boy friend?"  
  
"No Silly! I just found out that there is going to be a carnival coming here! I'm so excited I've never been to one!"  
  
"That's great Kourin. I feel a bit dizzy now. Maybe I should lay down...uh...", Miaka collapsed to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Ahh Miaka! Somebody get the nurse quick!" Miaka woke up at her home with her mother watching over her with a worried look. 'she looks so tired'  
  
"Oh honey are you ok?", asked Miaka's mom, "your friend...Kourin told me all that happened"  
  
Meanwhile at school....  
  
"Class we have some new students today. First meet Seirei Nenriki.", said the teacher ,"also her sister Yumi Nenriki." Yumi and Seirei took their seats.   
  
Nenriki took a seat next to Amiboshi and Suboshi. While Yumi took a seat next to Nuriko and Kourin. By the end of first period everyone including the teachers knew who was the better student, Seirei.  
  
"No Yumi you moved here from the united states? Your sister looks very smart and nice.", asked Kourin.  
  
"Well yeah we did move from the United States. My sister is pretty cool. She's way better at stuff then me...".  
  
"Awww you shouldn't think that way. I mean people always think stuff about me because of the way I look. But I never let it get to me", Nuriko said with a smile.  
  
Nuriko, Kourin and Yumi sat and talked so much that they didn't even listen to the entire class period. By the time lunch came the three were really good friends.  
  
"So are you guys in any after school clubs?", asked Yumi.  
  
"Yeah I'm in the home economics Club while Nuriko's in chorus and basketball", replied Kourin.  
  
"Wow that sounds like lots of fun. I really wouldn't do well in home economics though. Sewing and cooking just isn't my thing. I might join the orchestra though. I play the cello."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, Yumi would you like to go to the carnival with us? It'll be so much fun", said Kourin.  
  
"Yeah our older brother Rouku will be coming too. But don't expect him to be on any scary rides.", Nuriko laughed and commented.  
  
"Ok I'd love to go. It's sounds like lots of fun and I've never been to one."  
"Watch out, look out for the girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. She is my height as well with brown eyes.", Kourin remembered Miaka's solemn words. Kourin slowly turned her head to look at Yumi. She...she has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and is about as tall as Miaka. Could she be...could Yumi be our enemy...or is she just our ally?  
  
  
~-~ Okay here's another chapter. Please review and no flames! ~-~ 


End file.
